where is the magic we need the most
by Kindred01
Summary: He knew something was wrong with Harry when he met him on the train to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood in Professor Lupin's offices, he waited for his lesson for the afternoon when his favourite professor stood in front of him and went to touch him and Harry flinched at the hand reaching for his shoulder. The amber eyes man sighed and walked over to a table and chair he had set out for them with tea and chocolate. "Harry sit down please." The wolf whispered softly, Harry worriedly walked over to the table and chair and sat down.

Remus had known something was wrong with Harry from the moment he met him on the train, he could smelt it on the moment he walked into the compartment. While he pretended to sleep under his cloak he watched the 13 year old. His mind screamed at him as he saw him a thin small boy wearing far too large clothes and he flinches every time his friends got to close and there as marks on his skin. He knew what was happening but he hoped Dumbledore would do something when he went to him with his suspicions. But the old man told him "As far as I am aware Harry's Aunt and Uncle love him very much, you must be mistaking Remus." Is what he got. But the more time the wold spent with the boy the more he believed that his pup was being abused.

Harry was quiet as he looked down into his tea up watching the spoon stir itself "I thought we were training to day sir?" Harry said quietly, Remus rubbed his eyes before looking back at him

"Not to day Harry. I know this is a sensitive subject but I believe that you are being abused by your so called family." Remus said, Harry looked up at him wide eyed and bit his bottom lip "I have spoken to Dumbledore but he… he doesn't want to know."

"He's paying them." Harry said "Like he is paying Hermione and the Weasleys." He told him as he looked back up, his eyes watering up as tears started to roll down his cheeks "He won't help me and neither will they." He said, Remus stood up and knelt in front of the teen and reached out and took the cringing teen's hands and held them softly.

"I am so sorry Harry if I had known this was happening I would have taken you and ran." He whispered as he used his free hand to wipe away the boy's tears

"Please don't make me go back there." He sobbed as he let the wolf pick him up and sit him in his lap and hold him.

The teen wanted to push himself away from Remus but a part of him wanted to be comforted by the only person who seem to care for him "I will take you away from here, just give me some time." He whispered to him as Harry sobbed harder as he finely just curled on the man's lap leaning against his chest. Remus held him and kissed the top of his head as he felt Moony growl in anger and he had a hard time keeping Moony in control at this point

"What will I do?" Harry whispered

"Nothing for the time being cub, we need to keep a low profile and I will need to ask for help cub to get you out of here and that place." Harry held the wolf's battered robes and he closed his eyes breathing in his scent

"You promises?" Harry whispered as he screwed up his eyes and rubbed his face into the man's chest "You can't lie to me please don't lie to me." He whispered

"I'm not lying to you, I promises before this school year is out me and you will leave here together."

After Harry left for his next class Remus headed for the potion master's offices, he knocked on the door and waited for those sour tones. "Enter." He walked in and saw the sneer on the man's face as he looked at him. Remus wanted to growl as he turned and locked the door before matching over to the desk. "If this is about your potion it's not due for a few more weeks!" Snape snarled

"I don't care about that damn potion, I don't take it any way." Remus finely growled getting the shocked potion master to look up at him seeing brown eyes swim into golden amber. "Harry is being abused by his muggle family." He hissed

"Oh of course they are, what are they doing denying him something he wants?" Snape snarled at him, Remus snarled back and pointed his want at the potion master's throat.

Snape didn't flinch as he glared down at the wand then to its owner, he see the anger in the man's face as he stood above him "You of all people should know he signs of abuse. Forget that he is James' son forget he is Lilly's son just think of him as a child who has no mother and father who is stuck in a home of magical hated muggls!" Remus yelled at him. Severus stared into those amber eyes for a long time before he looked away

"Very well we should take him to Poppy and have his head of house…"

"No." Remus said, making the dark haired man look up at him

"What?"

"Dumbledore knows and he doesn't care, Harry has leant that he is paying those piggish muggles and Hermione and the Weasleys." Remus told him as he pulled his wand back

"What?" Severus yelled as he stood up "Is he sure?" The wolf nodded and growled as he rubbed the back of his head

"Yeah he's heard, we spent an hour talking about everything, and he heard Hermione, Ron and Miss Weasley talking about it." He said, the potion master frowned deepen as he leaned against the desk

"What is your plan?" He finely asked him

"That is where I need your help."

The night Sirius Black dragged Ron to the shirking shack was the night that Remus put his plan was put into action. Harry once in the shirking shack they found Ron was unconscious on the bed with a broken leg. Hermione rushes to the bed "Stupefy" came the loud voice and the brown haired witch fell on top of Ron. Harry turned and looked at Remus and another man who has his hands on Ron's rat. Suddenly the chubby rat changed into a small, around and fat man. His nails were far too long and ragged looking and his teeth were longish and stained yellow. The man known as Sirius has his hands around the rat's throat.

"Let me kill him!" Sirius yelled as he snarled at the cowering man at Remus who stood there with his arms around Harry as the 13 year old watched.

The teen hadn't said a word and Remus could smell blood coming from his cub he guessed that Dumbledore might have something to do with that but for now he is just holding the boy close to him. Harry turned to where Hermione and Ron lay on the dusty old bed unconscious he wondered what they would think of all this if they were a wake…it's best they don't know what is happing so they won't take me away…he thought. A strangled whimper made him turn to look back at the long dark haired man that reminded Harry of a vampire "Harry what do you think we should do with the rat?" Remus asked as the dark haired boy just looked at the fat man who was begging for his life.

"Kill him!" Sirius snarled

"Nooo!" The ratty man known as Worm tail aka Peter Pettigrew cried out

"Turn him in?" Remus said raising an eye brow.

Worm tail somehow got out of Sirius's grip and threw himself at Harry and started begged him, he held onto the teen's clothes making Harry pulled back as the man fell onto his knees. "Harry, sweet Harry you won't let anything happen to me. Your kind like your father and your mother." The man said, with a smile and looked hopeful but the teen just looked into the man's eyes and said

"You don't deserve to live." He told him, Sirius grinned as he grabbed the rat again around his throat and started to squeeze. Remus didn't wince like the thought he would as he saw a man being choked to death but for Peter he would stomach anything, he gently guided Harry away as Sirius strangled the ratty man. The wolf was trouble by Harry's reaction so he looked down at the boy and saw a far off look in those green eyes

"We could have handed him in?" Remus asked

"He would have gotten away." Harry said dully "He would have escaped and found his way back to his master." He told him bitterly just as Sirius walks out the room rubbing his hands on his tatted clothes.

"Merlin that felt good." He purred as he looked at the dark haired boy and smiled but that smile drop seeing the look on Harry's face "I went too far." Sirius said

"I don't think it was you." Remus said as he "Are you ready to go Harry?" He whispered, he boy turned to him and nodded.

They got out the same way they got in and now they stood under the moon light looking at Severus, Sirius growled at the man but Remus put his arm out and stopped him from saying something nasty. "You will find Miss Granger and Mr Weasley unconscious and a dead Rat." Remus said, as the potion master looked at Harry seeing that the boy was quiet and just staring at the ground.

"I've called in a favour, Dumbledore will be chasing them for a while and when the dust is clear he will think they took Harry and yourself." Snape said, Remus nodded as he placed a cloak around Harry's shoulders

"Thank you Severus." He said as he potion master handed him a bag, Remus is raised an eye brow and looked back up at him

"Some potion for Harry." He said, the boy looked up at him with side eyes because it was the first time he heard his name come from the potion master

"Thank you sir." Harry whispered as he turned towards Remus and Sirius and they headed towards the forbidden forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore threw everything off his desk with a sweep of his arms, Severus stood there looking at him flinching at the bust of anger. Normally Dumbledore's anger is just under the surface and he is quiet and it is that unsettling quiet that gets you. But this this was a toddler not getting the lolly pop at the store rage. "Werewolves!" He snarled, as he looked up Snape. The potion master was looking worst for ware but that was none of Dumbledore's problem. "Fenrir Greyback and his hunting pack got onto the school grounds. How in heaven's name did that monster get past the wards?" He yelled, Severus remind quiet for a moment unsure how to answer "Severus!"?" He snarled.

"The wards were changed to allow your new _**DADA teacher to walk around the school grounds." He told him, the old man snorted**_

 _ **"**_ I don't think Remus has anything to do with this mess, he is likely been taken by Greyback, he must have taken Harry." He said as he rested his hand on his desk. "I have staff and students in St Mongos and I have a missing student and a teacher!" He snarled "The Board are going to have my arse for this?" He looked up at the potion master "Do you know anything?"

"Both Granger and Weasley will make a full recovery that are in the hospital wing and they don't remember anything and the dead man has been conformed as Peter Pettigrew." He said dully. The Head Master looked up at him with wide eyes

"I don't care about them do you have any news on my weapon!"

"No."

Dumbledore looked at him trying to find out if he was laying but turning his head he looked towards the window "We need to find him and hope that beast hasn't hurt him too much." He muttered

"It will be difficult to get into Fenrir's pack as we lost our only werewolf." Snape said, but the old man looked up at him with a dark smile on his face

"But he knows you doesn't he? You will to the Greyback's camp and see if you can find out missing student." The potion master didn't like this plan one bit, sure the wolf owed him a favour or two but him going into said wolf's pack to look for a student he knew wasn't there was crazy idea at best.

"He won't let me knew his pack, the only witch or wizard he lets in his camp are the ones he drags there and to bit." Severus said

"Just do it!"

Couple of days later….

Sirius looked into the bed room where Harry was curled up on the bed, Remus slipped out the room pulling his hair out of his face. "We need to call a healer, he has a fever and the potion Severus gave us aren't working."

"Well there is a shock." Sirius muttered, Remus gave him a small growl

"Stop that he helped up escape. Harry has a deep infection I think Dumbledore did something before Harry got to us." The wolf said with a sigh "I'm going to call a healer I know." Sirius frowned and followed the wolf

"Remus what is going you are different from what I remember?" The man asked, the wolf walked into the living room where the fire place is.

The wolf leaned on the fire place his chest heaving slightly before he turned to look at him with a sad smile before he pushed himself away from the fire place and cupped the man's skinny face "I had to learn to protect myself to help myself. It wasn't just Harry or you who lost love ones. I spent time with wolf packs in America they taught me how to be in control. You will find that me and Moony tend to think alike these days." He said as he took a stepped back "I need to call a healer." He said turning back to the fire placed

"We will talk more." Sirius said as he walked over to the kettle.

"We will."

The fire roared into life as a dark haired man walked out and stood tall as he brushed soot off his clothes "I am guessing this hasn't been used in a long time?" He said as he looked up at Remus

"I only brought the house 6 months ago." He smiled back at him "Eric it is good to see you." The wold smiled as he went to hug the man. Sirius frowned at the new comer who is hugging Remus so he gave a small growl to them. They pulled away from each other and Remus smiled back at Sirius who just looked unimpressed "Sirius this is Eric he is the healer I was telling you about. Eric this is my mate Sirius he will also need you to look at him but first our pup."

"You said he isn't responding to potions?" Eric asked as he let Remus and Sirius led the way

"A friend of ours gave some healing potions but they don't seem to be working." Remus told him

"Like Snape is a friend." Sirius mumbled as they walk into Harry's room.

Eric walked into the room and moved to the bed where the dark haired boy was still curled up shivering in his sleep. The tall man felt Harry's forehead before looking into the boy's eyes he could see a thin layer of sweat covering the boy's skin "Is there any wounds on the boy?" He asked

"Old ones." Sirius hissed. The man with the blue eyes looked up at him "They have scarred." He told him.

"Has he had any visions?" He asked, both Remus and Sirius looked at each other before looking back at the man as he looked at the boy's skin to see if he could find an infected wound.

"I…I don't know?" Remus said "He has never said anything." Eric pulled out his wand and stated to wave it over the teen frowning as a parchment appeared in the air in front of him. Remus looked worryingly to Sirius who had the same look on his face

"It is an infection but I've only ever seen this type of infection by people who have been blood donors to vampires." He said as he looked over to them "Some older vampires drink blood of younger witches or wizards to try and blend in but if they feed to much from someone as young as this boy they end up giving the leaving an infection behind." He told them "A bit of the vampire's venom is left behind each time the vampire feeds and if the donor doesn't have the time to heal the venom builds until you have this problem." Sirius looked at Remus and started growling

"Snape he has to be a vampire!" Sirius blurted out

"No Snape isn't a vampire." Remus said plainly, but his hands balled up into fists "But Dumbledore…"

"Come on Moony he can't be a vampire!" Sirius said, with a look of shock on his face

"He's been around a lot longer than he should have Padfoot." He told him as Eric rolled up his sleeves and pulled a small flask out of his pocket and open it and then started to pour a small amount into the teen's mouth as he rubbed Harry's throat to make him swallow.

"This will help against the infection." Remus nose twitch and he frowned as he looked at the man

"That's human blood." He told him

"It's isn't the only ingredient in there but it's the only thing that works. He has vampire blood running round his body and if we don't do something about it now it will kill him. This is a mixture of human and another potion a bit like your wolfbane potion Remus. He will be sick for a couple more days but he should be a wake and able to wat by the end of the week if he isn't by Friday bite him Remus that is the last chance he will have." He told him "I will come back later with more of the potion to give him. He will need it three time's day." He told them both as he walked back over to them.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the week Harry still hadn't woken up, he started to looked healthier had colour in his cheeks but he still hadn't woken up. Sirius was hardly eating or sleeping the worry alone made him choke. Remus was fearful he would have to bite his cub, he knew he could do it but should he. "I need to bite him." He said Thursday night, it was a minute to midnight

"No." Sirius said "He could still wake up we have time." He pleaded, and Remus wondered to whom he was pleading to.

"Sirius he hasn't woke up I don't think I will have a choice. It the last thing I want to do but… I will not lose him to that monster." He said as he turned to his mate "I'm sorry." He looked at him

"There must me another away?"

"There isn't." He whispered as he walked up stairs, knowing that Sirius will follow right behind him.

Next morning…

Eric arrived just after the rise rose and found the kitchen to be empty "Hello?" He called out as he walked through the house. "Remus?" He called out

"Up here!" Came the yell, the man moved up the stairs quickly and into Harry's room where he found both Sirius and Remus cuddled up with a Harry who was a wake now. The teen looked at the blonde man standing in the bed room and looked at them

"Did it work or did you bite him?" He asked the wolf

"I bit him." Remus whispered softly as he ran his fingers though Harry's hair, the teen smiled weakly at Remus as Sirius cooed at Harry as he cleaned up the bite

"I'm sorry you had to bite him Remmy." Eric said, Sirius let out a huff at Eric

"I'm not." Harry rasped out, his voice was roar like he had been screaming and it made him wince Remus picked up a glass of water and pressed the rim to the teen's lips and helped him drink the cool water

"Not so fast cub."

"Would you like me to check him over to make sure he is okay?" Eric asked, Remus nodded with a smile as he kissed the top of the little wolf's head. Sirius didn't like the idea of leaving his pup with Eric but Remus pulled him form the bed room and pulled him into the hall away.

A little while later Eric came down stairs to find Remus and Sirius drinking tea, the man smiled at them as he sat at the table "Well the wolf bite worked, there is no trace the vampire's venom." He said as he took a biscuit on the plate "I do feel that there is some emotion issues that may need working on."

"We are aware of those." Sirius told him, Erica looked at him with a raised eye brow

"And what are those may I ask."

"He placed in abusive home since his mother and father were killed and now we learnt that Dumbledore has been continue hurting him." Sirius growled into his tea.

"Eric before we arrived here, we found the rat that ruined ours and including Harry's lives Sirius had his hands around the Rat's throat I asked cub what he wanted to do with him and Harry said 'he didn't deserve to live.' He didn't bat an eye lid Eric I'm worried that Dumbledore went too far with him." Eric nodded and hummed around his biscuit

"Remember when I asked at the beginning of the week if he had a vision?" They nodded "Well I asked because of the mark on the back of his ear, it isn't something he got from those muggles or from that bat shit crazy head master. That is the mark of a seer it's rare to see it is someone so young." Eric told them Sirius looked at Remus who frowned slightly

"Are you telling me that he might have seen what was going to happen so he decide to end the rat's life?" Sirius asked as he took the last biscuit before the Eric could

"Yes. The mark you see is rare not many seers with this mark left. Dumbledore's family single handed killed the lot of them for their powers." He told them "He is the first I've seen in years."

Harry had made his way to the bathroom and turned the taps to finds it become a shower and he smiled, he didn't have to wait for it to fill he just could slip under the hot water. His clothes fell to the floor before he step under the hot running water and he sighed as he felt it hit his skin. Harry shivered for a moment and then he cooed into the warmth of the water. He didn't know how long he was under there for until he heard a knock on the door.

He gasped and looked around the shower curtain to see Remus at the door, the man smiled with a sigh "Are you okay?" He asked seeing the boy trying to hid behind the shower curtain

"Tried." He smiled weakly, he told him

"Well I cooked you up breakfast cub, when your done it will be in the kitchen for you."

"Thank you." He whispered, as the wolf slipped out from the room. Leaving Harry to go back under the warmth of the water.


End file.
